1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices used to secure an object to a structure, and more particularly to devices and methods for hanging a picture frame or similar object, such as but not limited to a mirror, a photo, or wall décor, onto a wall or some other vertical surface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Picture frames, mirrors and related articles, such as light-duty shelving, intended for display on a wall are typically provided with some type of support for mounting or otherwise suspending the article from a support component, such as a nail or support hanger, that is secured to the wall. Picture frames are commonly provided with one of two types of supports. One type of support is a wire or cord that is attached at opposite sides of the picture frame. Another type of support is a saw-tooth bracket that is attached to the back of the top or near the top of the picture frame. With the saw-tooth bracket, the picture frame is suspended by a wall mounted nail, for example.
With both types of supports, the support is located at the back of the picture frame and therefore is substantially out of the sight of the person mounting the picture frame on the wall. Thus, it is somewhat difficult to determine precisely where to install the nail or the support component so that once the picture frame is hung, the picture frame is located exactly where the installer intended to position the picture frame. The person installing the picture frame must resort to trial and error or measuring and calculating where to position the picture frame in an exact location. This trial and error approach may be further complicated by larger picture frames, which are bulky and difficult to handle.
Various types of positioning and securing devices are known. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,780 to Robertson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,942 to Watts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,300 to Ciesla, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,906 to Aydelott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,288 to Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,887 to Muchnik and U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,046 to Bowden, III. et al., as well as to U.K. Patent No. 228921 to Springlock, as examples of devices used to mount a picture frame onto a wall.